


The Girl Upstairs

by Mochacola



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: ...I forgot about Chojo while writing this, F/F, Ghost Hunting, I KNEW I'd forgotten someone, I'm sorry Chojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochacola/pseuds/Mochacola
Summary: Everyone knew the rumours of the ghost girl in the third-floor bathroom. Oka just hadn't been brave enough to investigate until now.[Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr]





	The Girl Upstairs

It felt like something straight out of a horror movie. Two lonely teenagers, strolling down the deserted school hallways armed with nothing but their phones and a heavy book – headed straight for the haunted bathroom. Oka swallowed her fear. How many things could go wrong? Far too many. Yet here she was, following Ayano up the stairs to the third floor.  
Ayano had been the one to bring up the rumoured “phantom girl” at lunch. The group had been discussing changing up their club activities for once: summoning demons always brought a thrill of both excitement and terror, but after weeks of no success, it became monotonous to say the least. Supana’s idea of telling ghost stories had led to their newest member finally speaking up – suggesting that they investigate the third-floor bathroom.  
The occult club fell silent.  
A murmur swelled across the huddle. A few members began to shuffle backwards out of the circle. Shin shook his head vigorously, eyes wide.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ayano…” Kokuma shot a glance at her. Ayano stood impassive, her face expressionless as usual.  
“Why not? This club is about the supernatural, right?” No answer. Ayano shrugged. “I just thought it seemed fitting.”  
Oka gulped. “I mean… we have wanted to investigate that for a while now… we’ve just always been too scared…”  
Ayano raised an eyebrow. “That’s ironic.”  
“Can you blame us, though?” Daku shuddered. “I mean… it’s just…”  
“Well…” All eyes turned toward Oka. She stared at the ground, her voice hesitant. “I guess maybe it wouldn’t be as scary if we all went as a group… right?”  
A murmur of agreement rose around the circle. Ayano nodded.  
“Then we’ll head up there at club time.”  
None of them had shown up.  
Oka had seen Shin’s retreating back, following Daku and Kokuma down the pathway and out of the school gates. A heavy disappointment settled in her stomach – but how could she blame them? She herself had considered leaving, after all. It had only been the overpowering thought of Ayano, waiting all alone for them in the occult club room, that drove her here.  
She almost regretted it now, sticking so close behind Ayano that she nearly stepped on her heels. Ayano glanced over her shoulder as if to make sure Oka was still following her. Despite her empty expression – the same one she nearly always wore – something about Ayano’s presence was comforting. It was far, far better than doing this alone.  
The doorway loomed before them like the gaping maw of a beast. Oka gulped. She usually only came in here at cleaning time and then left as soon as she could; coming here with their occult tome and phone cameras out felt wrong.  
Ayano led the way. Oka clutched the book close to her as she followed.  
The first thing Oka noticed was that the bathroom was dark. The rest of the school was fairly well-lit until the students and teachers left, yet the lights almost never seemed to be on in here, and it took a long while for her eyes to adjust. Almost instinctively, Oka’s arm shot out to grip Ayano’s sleeve – with surprising strength. Somehow, Ayano didn’t even flinch; she just kept scanning the room as if searching for something.  
Oka took a deep breath. “Should we begin the ritual…?”  
“Wait.” Ayano squinted into the darkness. She clicked her phone on and opened the camera, the bright screen flooding the room with light. “I’ll see if I can spot her.”  
Oka sat cross-legged on the floor, gently peeling apart the worn pages of the book and placing it in her lap. She flipped back to the first page and stared up at Ayano; she seemed to be doing something else with her phone now, frowning in concentration as she tapped on the screen. For a long while, the bathroom fell silent.  
Ayano glanced down at her. “I heard that ghosts sometimes appear in photographs, so I’m going to take a picture. I was just making sure the flash was off.”  
“I see.” Oka hesitated, then stood, leaning up to peer at Ayano’s screen. “Do you think it will work…?”  
Ayano shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”  
Oka watched attentively, scarcely blinking as Ayano finally tapped the button to take a photo. The screen flashed. Both girls squinted at the photo.  
“There’s nothing there…” Oka felt a strange mix of disappointment and, she had to admit, relief. Her shoulders slumped as the photo vanished from the screen. As frightened as she was, some part of her wished that they could have spotted the ghost.  
“Hold on. Maybe we just need to look harder.” Ayano pulled up her camera roll and tapped the most recent photo.  
The screen was completely black.  
A chill shot down Oka’s spine. Ayano’s face remained completely blank. How could she be so calm?  
“I’m going to try taking another one.”  
Oka shivered. She swore she could hear someone whispering near the sink. Her heart pounded in her chest as if it would burst out at any moment. “I think we should leave…”  
Ayano snapped another photo. It only yielded the same result: when she checked on the photo, it had become nothing but a black space. “Guess we’re not getting our evidence…”  
The whispering grew louder. Oka clung to Ayano’s shirt.  
“Yeah, I hear that.” Ayano finally looked up from her phone, staring into the semi-darkness. “So we know it’s here, at least…”  
“Do you think she’s angry…?”  
“Maybe she doesn’t like us taking pictures in here.” Ayano turned her gaze back to her phone screen, flicking between the two photos. “...Hmm. There’s something weird in that second photo I took.”  
Oka almost didn’t want to look, but her curiosity got the better of her. She squinted at the photo, trying to spot whatever Ayano was talking about. “What is it?”  
Ayano pointed wordlessly to the right side of the photo, where the black faded to a deep grey shade. She could make out the lines of a hand and the shape of two fingers, reaching toward the camera as if to snatch Ayano’s phone.   
Or could it have been reaching for Ayano herself? Oka gulped. “We should get out of here…”  
The whispering voice hissed throughout the bathroom – still mostly unintelligible. But a few words could be discerned from the jumble of gibberish now: “daughter”, “life”, “revenge”. Oka wasn’t sure when she’d begun shivering, but suddenly she could barely hold onto Ayano.  
“She can’t hurt us.”  
Oka blinked. “What?”  
Gently, Ayano placed a hand on Oka’s shoulder. “I know you’re afraid, but there’s no need to be. She can’t hurt us, even if she wants to.”  
Oka’s grip relaxed a little. Ayano was right, but logic did nothing to calm her nerves. She felt sick to her stomach, eyes darting around the dark bathroom.  
There was a strange light in the corner.  
The girl materialized out of thin air, her pale skin a stark contrast to the darkness. Oka froze completely. For the briefest moment, a flicker of something like surprise passed across Ayano’s face.  
Oka’s scream caught in her throat, and only a high-pitched choking sound escaped. Ayano opened her mouth as if to speak. No words came out. The three of them stood there, completely still, the girl’s one visible eye locked on Ayano and the two students staring back at her.  
It wasn’t until she took a step towards them that the terror kicked in. Oka grabbed Ayano’s arm and fled from the bathroom, down the stairs, and down the hall, dragging Ayano behind her the whole time. She wasn’t sure whether the ghost was following them or not. She wasn’t going to check.  
The door of the occult club room slammed shut behind them, and Oka collapsed against it, panting. Ayano flopped down next to her, equally exhausted.  
“Well, we certainly found the ghost.”  
Oka nodded, still trying to catch her breath. “I’m not… going back into that bathroom… again.”  
Ayano sat up. “…We still have a while before we have to go home.” She paused. “Want to watch a movie or something?”  
“That sounds a lot better than running from ghosts...”

A lone teacher strolled down the hallways, peering into the clubrooms. Most of the students would have left by now, of course – she just needed to make sure there were no more stragglers before the gates closed. She often found a few students scattered about the art club, trying to finalize their pieces before they went home, or a group of students in an almost trancelike state in the gaming club room.  
Rarely did she find any students still in the occult club room – let alone sleeping students.  
The whirring of a chainsaw echoed through the room from the iPad in Ayano’s lap, accompanied by typical horror-movie screams. The teacher glanced between the screen and the peaceful faces of the two students, before reaching over and tapping Oka’s shoulder.  
Slowly, the two girls awoke, among much groaning and eye-rubbing. Oka glanced around the room. “Did we fall asleep…?”  
“I guess so.” Ayano looked up at the teacher. “What time is it?”  
“Just past six. You two should be heading home now.” She smiled. “The gates will be closing soon.”  
“Of course. Thank you for letting us know.”  
“No problem.”  
Ayano stood by the door, waiting for Oka to finish shoving the few books lying on the floor into her bag. They left the building together – walking beside each other this time.  
“Oka?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for coming with me.”  
Oka stared up at her. “I should probably be saying that to you…”  
Ayano shrugged. “I know that the others all went home before club time. I just want to say that I appreciate you staying behind to investigate the ghost.”  
“I…” Oka turned her gaze back toward the ground. “…Thank you. It was kind of scary, though…”  
“It was.” Ayano smiled slightly.  
“And it was nice to do something different with our club time… but I think we should go back to summoning demons next meeting…” Oka stopped by the school gates, glancing up and down the street. She paused. “…What do you think would happen if we went back into that bathroom?”  
“You mean tomorrow? At cleaning time?” Oka nodded. Ayano thought for a moment. “I can’t say. I mean, she still wouldn’t be able to hurt us. But whether she’d appear again or not…”  
Oka shuddered, shooting a glance back at the school. “I don’t think I’m going back in there…”  
“Same here.”  
“Girls!” They both jumped, turning to see a teacher striding towards them. “You need to get going! We’re closing the gates soon!”  
“Right. Sorry.” Ayano turned back toward Oka. “See you tomorrow.”  
“Yes. See you.”  
With one last glance at the school, Oka turned and headed down the street towards her house. She smiled to herself. Somehow, with Ayano there, she’d finally found the courage to investigate the third-floor bathroom – even if she had run away, it felt like she had accomplished something.  
Her mind wandered back to Ayano. How could she remain so calm when there was a ghost right before her? It was somehow admirable: it seemed to Oka that she could keep a level head in almost any situation.  
She was glad that Ayano had been the one to go with her.  
Oka and Ayano had rarely spoken before Ayano joined her club, but they’d grown closer over the past weeks. They both liked silence – there were times when they would sit together at lunch and not speak a word, simply enjoying the peace and quiet. It wasn’t that the other club members were loud – far from it, in fact – but something about Ayano was… different.  
With one last glance at Ayano’s retreating figure in the distance, Oka turned and stepped into her house, smiling to herself.  
 


End file.
